


Better Than Spoons

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray Kowalski and Ray Vecchio are stuck in a cabin while Fraser's off at work, they have to come up with inventive ways to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Spoons

"There's gotta be _something_ ," Vecchio moans. "A deck of cards. An old copy of TV Guide..."

"Does it look like there's a TV in here to you?" Kowalski fires back. He shoves the last kitchen drawer shut and shakes his head. "Best I got is spoons."

"Spoons?"

"Yeah, for _Spoons_ ," Kowalski says, rolling his eyes. "You never heard of the game Spoons?"

"I heard of it," Vecchio says. "I just have no idea why anyone would want to play it."

In point of fact, Kowalski doesn't, either; he can't imagine what the hell kind of game you'd play with just spoons, but he's not going to give Vecchio the satisfaction of agreeing with him. "Well, I'm all out of ideas, then. When's Fraser getting back?"

"Something like oh-dark-thirty in the morning."

"Guess it's just the two of us, then."

"Guess so."

* * *

Vecchio's been looking at him funny for almost an hour now, and finally Kowalski snaps. "What?"

Vecchio sits bolt upright, and that funny look disappears immediately. "Jesus! _What_ , what?"

"What the hell was that look?"

"What look, I wasn't giving you a look--"

"So it wasn't an axe-murderer look or anything? Because trust me, I'm bored, too, axe murder starts sounding kinda interesting after long enough--"

"Yeah," Vecchio agrees, sighing. "Hey, did I tell you about the time Benny and I tracked down an actual axe murderer?"

Kowalski grimaces. "No, but it sounds gory as hell."

"Weirdly enough, it wasn't. He wasn't very good at it. Had the axe and everything, but I guess his aim was off or something, 'cause he ended up having to use a gun every time."

Kowalski cracks up; Vecchio's straight face dissolves into a smile, and suddenly Kowalski thinks to himself, _Oh. Oh, fuck._ That's _what he was thinking about_ , because now Vecchio's not the only one in this cabin thinking about it.

"Hope Fraser gets back soon," Kowalski mutters, and Vecchio stops smiling abruptly and nods.

"Yeah. I could really go for a couple dozen Inuit stories about now."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

This time it's Kowalski giving Vecchio the funny looks, only when Vecchio finally catches him at it, he doesn't say _What?_ the way Kowalski did.

Instead, he slides over to Kowalski's half of the couch and puts his hand on Kowalski's _dick_. Holy _shit_.

"Uh--"

"You want to keep trying to come up with something to do, or would you rather have a handjob?" Vecchio asks, and put like that, the answer's kind of obvious.

And as it turns out, Vecchio has _great_ hands--long fingers, warm palm, great pressure, maybe a little too fast but there's nothing wrong with heading straight for the finish line--and Kowalski's nearly there, he's panting, he's got his head tilted back against the back of the couch, when the door opens and Fraser steps inside.

"I'm back--I'm sorry it took so long, but-- _oh_."

Kowalski's head whips over to face Fraser, and Vecchio's hand stops what it was doing (damn it). Fraser's just standing there openmouthed, one glove off, the other still on, and he stammers out, "I didn't--I didn't realize--"

"It's okay, Benny," Vecchio says softly. "Come on over and join us."

Kowalski looks at Vecchio with wide eyes. "That is the best idea _ever_ ," Kowalski pants.

"So scoot over and make some room."

He does.


End file.
